


It's the little things.

by Kenzibeth



Category: Dream Team RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Game Night, Gen, Sleepy George, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzibeth/pseuds/Kenzibeth
Summary: Sometimes you just need some quality time with friends.Dream, George and Sapnap quality time playing GeoGuessr.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 41





	It's the little things.

**Author's Note:**

> Genuinely what I pictured tonight while Dream was streaming GeoGuessr.
> 
> Purely fictional and self-indulgent.

Dream, George and Sapnap have been living together for a while now. In the evenings they occasionally like to hang out and play GeoGuessr, helping each other track down where in the world this game has placed them.

Sitting around a computer, Dream has the control of the mouse, he’s making some educated guesses from small things he picked up after long nights of aimlessly guessing countries around the world. Dream likes being right, he enjoys knowing he’s the best at something and always wants to share his knowledge with his friends, and maybe rub it in their faces a little bit. Showing off a little by playing rounds where he has the option to move, but actively doesn’t just to prove he can. He’s always looking for George’s input, to keep him engaged, or just to hear him talk sometimes.

George is sitting to his right playing along, but slowly getting tired. He mindlessly scrolls his phone while occasionally looking up to give Dream an answer or point him in the wrong direction. George enjoys making Dream frustrated, especially when Dream always trusts his answer and will pick it even if he knows its wrong just to call George an idiot, lovingly of course. George ends up leaning his head down on Dream’s shoulder as they continue to play, George growing quieter and quieter having trouble keeping his eyes open. He is occasionally reminded of the fact that they are still playing every time Sapnap manages to loudly announce his presence.

Sapnap is on Dream’s left side animatedly pointing out things he thinks are useful to Dream, even if they have no correlation or indication as to where they actually are in the world. Sapnap is both the heckler and the cheer squad. Telling Dream he’s bad when he’s wrong and Screaming loudly when he’s right. Sapnap is easily swayed by the input of others, always leaning to agree with what George or Dream have said, but then nudging Dream when he finds out he was right and should have trusted his gut. 

They always seem to forget how much time has passed when hanging out together, and the night grows later and later, no one wanting to be the first to leave. They always go until the conversation starts to die down and George has clearly fallen asleep on Dream’s shoulder. Sapnap noticing George being asleep and chucking to himself before bidding the others goodnight and heading out. The game clearly over now, Dream closes the window and shuts down the PC. Not wanting to disturb George just yet, because he always looks so at peace, leans back in his chair gently and closes his eyes.


End file.
